The Life She Never Knew
by PilotIsis
Summary: Layorah is different and she is adopted.When her parents die she goes for a ride falls off and wakes up in ME how will she cope with her new home? will she fall for her savior a cirtain blonde prince of Mirkwood? find out only if you read.'R'4 l8er chappy
1. Prologue

**The Life She Never Knew**_ by meekah greenleaf_

_Meekah:I say now that I do not own LOTR or any of its characters that is Tolkiens job...I do however own this gorgeous leggy plushie holds up plushie_

_Legolas:Thank the valar she does not own me ...Elbereth only knows what shed do to me if she did_

_Meekah:Oh shush you! remember i do own this story plot and layorah and Araraug her horse (grins evilly)_

_Legolas:Aww shit_

_Meekah:Don't swear it makes you sound like a human(An meekah is leggys sister that we never knew and who appears at sudden intervals of the story)

* * *

_Chapter 1 Prologue

Layorah wrapped her arms more tightly around herself. the morning chill was getting to her and so was that old bags jabbering.

The old woman who ran the orphanage was telling the 16 year old girl about her new family.She had found her on the steps of the church with a letter telling her the girls name and the parents wishes that she be take care of so the lady had taken her back to the orphanage and raised her but now she had been adopted.

"The family that you are going to live with now lives on a horse farm... your new father is a breeder of racers and show horses I'm sure that he will be looking for some help fairly soon."

Well that sure got Layorahs attention if they liked horses then perhaps it wouldn't be so bad after all.

"do...well do you think that he will let me ride some of his horses?"she asked somewhat cautiously.

"oh I'm sure that he will let you ride my dear... and look here we are now!"she said pulling into a dirt driveway and up to the house.

Layorah climbed out of the car carrying all of her belongings in her backpack all it held were an old wooden fan that had been her mothers,some pressed flowers in a golden frame, a little glass figure wrapped in her riding clothes, her gloves stuffed inside a pair of old knee height boots and a silver thread bag with odd bits of broken glass,dryed flowers and stuff like that in it.

She climbed the stairs to the door with the old woman at her side.She guessed that someone had been waiting to open the door because it opened before she could even knock.

The pair were greeted by a holmey sight,her new mother opened the door to welcome her n to her new home.

"just go straight through dear Benny will be in the kitchen."

the woman said staring at layorahs ears.

_They're __pointed!_ she thought_ the girl has pointed ears_!

Layorah simply nodded and went through the door and it was then that her mother caught sight of her new daughters thigh length brown hair in a some in some out style with a lone braid behind one ear.Layorah turned her head and smiled then turned and continued on into the kitchen.

sure enough she found her new father in the kitchen preparing to go for a ride.

"Oh" gasped Layorah "could i ride with you? Oh please I've brought my own boots and crop and hat! Oh please let me come with you!"

Benny gave a slight chuckle

" Of course you may come with me dear can you ride well?"he asked.

Layorah nodded

"Good" he said "for I shall be going a long way and I do not want you to be tired out on you're first night here ...Maggie would kill me" he added the last part as a sideways chuckle.

* * *

Benny and Layorah became fast friends and Benny taught Layorah all that he knew about horses, raceing and managing a farm and Maggie taught her how to sew, cook, and even taught her a few folk songs (though Layorah was not a very good singer). Ten years passed twelve passed and all the while Benny and Maggie got older and passed more of the work on to Layorah. 

.One cool, summers day after work Benny collapsed. Filled with fear Layorah had dragged him into the truck back seat. Maggie hearing Layoras panic had come out and clambered into the back seat and held onto Benny for dear life

" Don't you leave me Benjamin Markus Andrews, Don't you leave me. I shall never forgive you if you leave me"

Layorah had gone careening down a highway towards the hospital.She sped past the intersection sure to go just under the 80km/h speed limit when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Before she could even scream the semi slammed into the tail of the truck.

* * *

When layorah woke, there was a strange hollow ache in her chest, she turned her head and asked the doctor at the bed on the other side of the room. 

"Where are my parents?"

The doctor just looked at her, she sat up. Pain! like a million tiny knives slicing her open! in her back, her sides, her legs, her head. she asked again,

"where are My PARENTS!?"

Still the doctor didn't answer. Angry now she was shouting at him...

"WHERE ARE THEY?? I WANT TO SEE THEM!!!"

Now people started moving. A nurse came over and asked her to calm down, that she was disturbing other patients.

"I WILL NOT! CALM DOWN! I WANT MY PARENTS NOW TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!!! I NEED TO KNOW THAT THEY'RE OK!!!"

She needed to calm down, the nurse said. Thrashing about like this would only make her injuries worse. She didn't care!!! Couldn't they just tell her where her adoptive parents were??

Pain!! small sharp pain, but now it was gone and so was the other pain... Fading slowly...Ebbing away like a wave in a receding tide. Everything was fuzzy, coloures and movements slowly blurring into one another. The voices that were telling her to be calm were being drowned out by a voice, singing... It's of a brisk young lively lad Came out of Gloucestershire...

"Hmmm" she murmured "Maggie"

* * *

The tears stayed at bay,as much as she willed them to fall they did not, they would not or could not. Layorah stood by the two coffins. She would never forgive herself for what had happened. It had been her fault. They had given her everything they could, everything she had ever wanted or needed and in return... She had killed them. 

She wanted someone to scream at her, blame her, tell her it was alright. That it wasn't really her fault. Hold her tight, beat her... anything. But they all kept a distance.She had always been an outsider in the family, no one had approved of the elderly couple adopting a 16year old.

As soon as the funeral was over Layorah ran to the stables skipping the wake.

_Not like any one'll miss me, traitor that they think I am._She thought.

She went straight up to the stall that held a particularly dangerous unbroken-in stallion by the name of Araraug, she had no idea what the name meant it had just popped into her head on the day of the accident. The day that Benny had started breaking him, she had blurted out that it should be his name, and so he had become her horse.She saddled him up and mounted. Riding out into the arena she begun with some gentle figure eights, then things began to get hard as Araraug tried continually to throw her off, trying every trick in the book all in vain. Holding on for dear life, _Go ahead. Throw me off! make life easier for me. _Finally, he reared up beating at the air with his for-feet, there was a slow stretching sensation as the saddle leather strained to hold the weight. Araraug leaned further back hoping to drop the saddle to. Then, he tripped, the ground rushed up to meet them, and there was a horrible ripping sound as the girth finally gave out.

_Lucky me!_ Layorah thought as the huge stallion came crashing down on her. There was the awfull sensation of tearing flesh and muscle as he roaled to get up. Cold iron came in contact with her head as the horse made a break for freedom. A strange feeling of loss settled on Layorah. The one being that she had left in the world had left her now. Did he think her a traitor to?...

* * *

_**AN)**__ I got the name Araraug from another story though i do not remember which, I was looking for a name that meant devil one or something along those lines and apparently that is what Araraug means so yah. In this story Layorah don't know what it means so it is kinda used in a different context and i do acknowledge that the name did not come from my little head._

_This is Meekah Greanleaf signing off i will update to the real story after the prologue as soon as i get one review luv yall_

**  
so hit the button already!**

Return to Top


	2. A Rude Awakening

**  
A.n:**Thanx sooooo much to enyamorntuilr for your review you were my verry first reviewer thankies.. kk now on to the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer:**

**meekah:**do i hafta disown it 

**leggy:**yes i really do no wish to be owned by someone like you. 

**meekah:**pouts fine (clears throat) ahem i do not own LOTR or any of its charactors... there you happy now? **leggy:**yes thank you 

**meekah:**oh and by the way enya the reason this has taken sooooooooooooooo supper long to be posted is cos i got a nasty dose of the flue kk on to the story.

**Chaptor 2A Rude Awakening

* * *

**

A strange movement registered in Legolas's sub-concious,slowly he blinked then

"What in the Valar?"

he snapped awake apon seeing the large bay stallion galloping straight for him. He leapt up.

"ARAGORN!"

he roared

"I NEED SOME HELP"

grabbing one side of the snapped reins

"hu?.!" Mumbled the ranger sleepily.

Suddenly wide awake, Aragorn leapt up and grabbed the other side of the reins and holding the stallion still to allow Legolas to speak soothingly to it in elvish._What in Eru?

* * *

_

The duo gathered their things and continued their treck towards Imladris conversing in elvish...

"so where do you suppose he has come from?"

asked Aragorn

"I know not but I think perhaps we should look for a rider somewhere on the road ahead"

"Why would we do that? may I ask mellonomin" asked Aragorn humourously

"You of all men shuld know Aragorn you are a ranger"

"Yes I am, and i do know. I still wish to hear youre opinion master Legolas"

Legolas laughed

"Well if you must hear it, he is half tacked wich leads me to the idea that he had a rider. I think that the saddle girth broke. I know the strap broke from the pinch mark on his belly. Then the girth broke the rider must have fallen from his back and broken the reins in a vain attempt to stay on."

Aragorn shrugged

"Not bad... for an elf"

The companions laughed together for a moment, Legolas heard a small groan come from further ahead.

"I beleive we have found this stallions master"

he commented dismounting and leading the big bay alongside his own grey mare Arod he walked slowley up to the bloodied looking body that lay sprawled out on the road before him.She had taken quite the fall, there was a rather deep gash on the side of her head and the saddle girth had indeed broken but somehow the saddle was now lodged into the girls left leg and she looked to be in a bad way. What on Eru was she doing on the road alone??? How had she managed to stay alive long enough to fall? and what on eru were those strange garments she was wearing?

A thousand questions span in Legolas' head.

"By the Valar!" muttered Aragorn "How on earth did she get to be like that?"

"I do not know but we havent the supplies to heal her so we must take her to Imladris and to Lord Elrond."

said Legolas his face clearly showing his concern

"Is that a good idea mellon nin? She could be a spy"

"I have thought of that Aragorn and it is possible that she is a spy but we will just have to keep an eye on her"

said Legolas gently dis-lodging the saddle from her leg. Carefully, lifting her between Aragorn and himself, lay her across her horse and began the treak the rest of the way to Imladris.

* * *

Later at the gates of Riverndell...

* * *

"Oh by the Valar what did they find this time!"

groaned Glorfindel when he saw Legolas and Aragorn leading the huge bay. As the drew closer he said calmly

"No you can not keep it... i do not care how cute it is. That is how you got me to let you keep the ferret and do you remember the ferret the one Lord Elrond SAT on?"

Then Glorfindel noticed that even Estel who would normally have been on the floor laughing at this point had remained serious. _there is something seriously wrong here_

he mused to himself.It was then that he noticed The body across the stallions back.

"We found her on the road on our way here, and we had no supplies to heal her on the road so we have brought her to Lord Elrond. She may be a spy but we can gaurd her while she is here and she has not seen the way for she was unconcious."

"I see." Said glorfindell.

Together they carrryed Layorah to the house of healing and lay her in a spare bed next to Elrohir whom had fallen off a bridge fulfilling his brother Elladan's dare, just as Elrond was coming in to check on his son. Apon seeing Legolas ,Aragorn and Glorfindel laying the girl on the bed he stepped over to help them, Elrohir's plight momentarily forgotten.

"Glorfindell, Gather my things please" he said calmly

Glorfindell rushed off to retreive the afor mentioned things. Elrond turned to Legolas

"who is she?" he asked

" we know not." said Legolas shaking his head

"She may have been a spy! did she see the way in?!"

"We know but we couldn't help her and we decided we would watch her untill we knew her purpose."

"Very well you may go now i have no further use of either of you. We will learn who she is when she wakes."

he said falling into his 'healer' mode

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!** Well hows that for an evil cliffie you dont find out how Layorah fares till next chappie once again thanx to you my lovely reviewer

**SO HIT THE FREAKIN BUTTON!**

Return to Top


	3. losses and new freinds

A.N. Sorry its bin soooo long since any updates but ive had dis NASTY chest infection and bin in bed for weeks.

Disclaimer: you recognize it I don't own it

And since ime now not allowed to reply to my totally awesome reviewers and ime not allowed to say thanx for the great reviews I will just get on with chappie three.

* * *

Losses

* * *

2 days later

Elrond began to apply a fresh bandage to Layorahs' leg when, quite unexpectedly, the young girl emitted a pained groan and turned her head a little. Elrond tied off the bandage and came to stand at the head of the bed, leaning over he checked the cut on her head. She groaned again and this time her eyes fluttered open. She blinked a few times before speaking, sitting up she looked him in the eye and asked,

"Where am I? Who are you? How did I get here? ... Why does my head hurt? ..."

Panicking she sat up. Dizziness washed over her and she felt nauseous as she turned her head to look at the stranger beside her.

"Where am I? Who are you? How did I get here? ... Why does my head hurt? ..."

The stranger pressed her back onto the bed, gently shushing her questions.

"Be calm tithen pen, all will be answered in time. You are in the healing halls of Imladris, I am Lord Elrond and this is my house, and Prince Legolas of Mirkwood and Aragorn the Dunedain found you and your horse on the road on their way here."

Suddenly, with a bitter and painful clarity, everything rushed back to her, flashing in sequence, the crash, the funeral, the ride, the fall and all the pain.

"Milady?"

She jerked out of her revere

"Hmmm sorry. I was ………. Remembering." I won't say anything… He will blame me before he knows the truth.

She said giving Elrond a weak lopsided smile

"Lord Elrond asked your name" Said another stranger from the other side of the room

"Oh errrm sorry … my name is Layorah"

Lord Elrond smiled

"Rest now Lady Layorah, You are still injured and sleep will help you to heal"

As Lord Elrond and the stranger left the room Layorah turned and looked at the bed next to her. Upon the bed was a young man with his leg bandaged from mid thigh to ankle. He sat quietly reading a book sighing every now and then. Layorah began to hum an old folk song she had learned from Maggie. It was as off key as she had ever been but it made her feel better. She was not a great singer but she found it was fun and a great way to release all her pent up emotions without hurting anyone. She eventually broke out into the full verse of "The Ages of Man" At the final three verses the words of the song escaped her mind and she stopped short……

"Hmmmm … Oh well" she murmured and turned to stare out the window

"What was that song you were singing?" asked the man on the other side of the room. Startled she turned and stared at him.

"Sorry?..." she blinked and shook her head "what did you ask?" the man chuckled. Come to think of it he looked a lot like Lord Elrond.

"What was the song you were just singing?"

"Oh its called 'The Ages of Man' … I forgot the last three verses it has been a long time since I sang that one." The young man hesitated for a moment

"It sounded like a lovely song" he said slowly. Layorah laughed,

"But my singing is terrible! Is it not?" the man laughed in relief

"Well no you are not a musician but you are not so bad as some" the pair smiled

"I'm Layorah… What's your name?"

"I am Lord Elrohir. It is good to meet you Lady Layorah."

"Hmmm it's funny… Elrohir sounds kinda like Elrond … doesn't it?" Elrohir laughed

"That is because Lord Elrond is my father"

"What?!!" she thought she would die of shock. Elrohir smiled

"Yes … my Father. And I have a brother named Elledan"

* * *

The pair of invalids became good friends in the time that the two were sitting in the infirmary. A week or so passed and Lord Elrond and his other son came in every now and then. Elrond to check the patients and Elledan to visit the victim of his dare. As Layorah had learned, Elrohir had taken a dare from his brother to jump from the highest branch of a tree into the freezing Bruennen River, (wherever that was). But someone had called out a warning as he was about to jump and he had tried to stop himself only to fall rather ungracefully to the rocks at the bank of the river, breaking his leg. 

During the sixth night in the infirmary Layorah fell into a deep sleep and the nightmares began.

_Everything was black. All around her the silence pressed in, suffocating her. Then the whispers… Everywhere…. The voices grew louder._

"_Come to me… I am the one who will save you." The voice was cruel, sneering and she saw a tall rotting figure walk towards her. She screamed and threw her hands up to shield herself and the scene changed. Elrohir stood before her. His leg healed, he held out his hand to her._

"_Come with me" He said. _

_Fear rippled in her and she refused._

"_No! You are not Elrohir… He has green eyes" she bluffed. Her friends face melted away to show the rotting creature again._

"_YOU WILL COME TO ME!!" It shrieked in a shrill sickened voice. Images flashed into her mind. Her parents… tortured and bloodied, her new friends stood before her and she watched herself hack them to pieces with an axe… She began to sweat and tremble with terror. She felt sick and she turned and heaved out the contents of her stomach where it melted into the black like acid. Rotting clawed hands gripped her arms, legs and her shoulders!!_

"_I will bring you to me"_

Her eyes flew open, she was panting and drenched in sweat. She tasted the acidic bile in her mouth, felt the damp cloth wiping her forehead the gentle hands releasing her. She turned her head to one side. The bed where Elrohir had lain was empty. Panic seised her and she struggled franticly to sit up. Elrohirs' voice came to her through the haze.

"Ada! She is awake! Layorah? Can you hear me?" She turned her head to locate the sound of his voice. She found his eyes and focussed on them. She nodded,

"I can hear you" She rasped

"She is lucid Ada" he said without breaking eye contact, as though he feared loosing her to sleep again. Someone nearby gave her some water which she swallowed gratefully. Her body ached and her head and thigh were throbbing.

"What's going on?" she croaked. Fear crept into her mind as she felt sleep pulling her eyelids down again. Elrond came into her line of sight and she struggled to pull her drowsy mind from the fog long enough to talk to him but all that came out was a mumble of random words before sleep claimed her again.

* * *

Layorah woke early in the morning with an odd sense that something was wrong a part of her felt cold like there was some of her missing; she sat up and looked down at herself. She wore a lose fitting night gown and her chest was bare... Her hand shot up to her collar bone and felt around but there was nothing was there. She had lost her crystal! She had lost the last thing she had left to remind her of her past, the past that she had no memory of. 

At that moment Elrond came in the door. Seeing her wakefulness he came to her side. He placed his hand on her forehead.

"Hmmm" he murmured. "The fever is gone, Can you breathe easily?" She nodded. As though seeing her distress for the first time he asked

"Are you well tithen pen" Layorah burst into tears, shaking her head

"I've lost it!" she choked out, "I can't find it! That crystal was all I had left! Of my birth parents"

Elrond held her as she cried and promised her that he would personally look for the crystal for her, (though she felt as though he were just saying it to calm her… it worked). Until then she had to let him remove her bandages.

The next few hours passed slowly without anything interesting happening. Layorah sat silently in the bed humming "angel of music" from the opera Maggie had taken her to the previous year.

* * *

Legolas stood outside listening to the gentle humming reluctantly he knocked on the door, instantly the humming ceased...

* * *

As soon as she heard the knock on the door she stopped humming after a moment she remembered why she had stopped and bade the person enter.

A tall blond elf stepped in closing the door behind him

"Vendui, Man mathach?" He said

"I don't understand" she shook her head "sorry" The blonde stranger stopped

"I am most sorry I said 'Greetings, how do you feel?"

"A Lot better. What is your name?"

"I am prince Legolas. And you?"

"Layorah"

Layorah smiled and Legolas smiled they where getting somewhere.

The next few hours passed fairly quickly with Layorah and Legolas getting to know each other a bit. Quite suddenly Layorah sat bolt upright scaring the hell out of one elf prince even if he would never admit it out loud her sudden change of mood had scared the hell out of him.

"My horse! Araraug, Where is he?"

"He wouldn't happen to be a large bay stallion quite un-broken-in bite every one and anyone who comes within six feet of him would he?"

Layorah Chucked forlornly "Sorry he's been so much trouble."

"He has not been too bad; He has taken well to Beren, the stable hand. He's in the stables perfectly safe."

* * *

Translations (just in case you are really stupid and didn't find them in the story)

Vendui-Greetings

Man mathach?-How do you feel?

Meekah: well plz review sorry so short but I tried lurve yall and hope to hear from ya

Legolas: Will you just stop talking so that they can review rather than listen to your babble

Meekah: 'rolls eyes' I'm soooo sorry for being POLITE to my readers Mr High-and-mighty

Legolas: Whatever

Meekah: Just ignore my idiot bro he doesn't know what he's talkin bout 'pokes tongue out at Legolas' mnyeerrr


	4. more friends and roses

**Meekah: well ive updated my other story today so why not try an get dis one up too**

**Legolas: oh sure and then post it in a year or two**

**Meekah: NO! For your info I intend to get this up within the week**

**Legolas: rite! I bet you $20 that you can't do it**

**Meekah: fine**

**Legolas: fine**

**Meekah: FINE! I DON'T OWN LORD OF THE RINGS AND IME GUNNA GET THIS ONE UP IN A WEEK TOPS!

* * *

**

Chapter 4: a walk in the gardens and more friends with roses

* * *

The days passed slowly without much happening. In the time that she wasn't sleeping Layorah was talking to Legolas or Elrohir. On one such day, she sat chatting to Legolas. Suddenly he sat forward and asked...

"Would you like to come for a walk in the gardens with me lady Layorah?"

"Errrm ... sure why not" She said smiling. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed she tested her footing before standing up. Legolas averted his eyes respectfully. Layorah realised that the nightie was somewhat transparent.

"I will await you outside so you can dress."

"Thank you."

She was surprisingly fast even without help. She rummaged through the box at the foot of the bed and quickly found a pair of brown breeches, a green shirt and a silver vest with a pair of boots that came up just past her knees (obviously made for someone much taller then her). She wrapped a couple of leather straps around each thigh for support and looked at herself in the small mirror next to the bed Elrohir had occupied once before. His leg had healed while she had been down with the fever. She had been out for a whole week and apparently she had been lucid for only a scant few hours of the week. She was the only one who knew of the nightmares that had plagued her all week, of the creature that had visited her each night. Trying to control her thoughts making her hold her breath until she thought she would die. She looked in the mirror, she was thinner than she remembered, she had dark circles under her eyes and her hair was longer, but she supposed that had been because she had not eaten much in the week during the fever. But that was then and this was now she was well now and she was going to make the best of it. She pulled her hair over the points on her ears that seemed to have become more pronounced since she had woken up here. She smoothed out the miss-matched ensemble and half hopped half limped out into the corridor to meet Legolas who was waiting ready to escort her to the gardens.

* * *

The pair went slowly down the hallways of the house all the way to the stairs where Layorah cautiously placed her hand on the handrail and slowly stepped down onto the first step and nearly lost her footing. She came dangerously close to falling face first down the stairs but then he was there, lifting her off the stairs, holding her up to steady her.

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked concernedly" she nodded

"Yes… thankyou." He held out his hand to help her keep her feet on the stairs and they began to make slow progress.

/ Gods I hate depending on people it makes me feel so... useless/

When they reached the bottom of the stairs Layorah carried most of her own weight, managing to keep her footing and putting very little strain on Legolas' arm. They made their way towards the garden, as they came to the door they met Lord Elrond.

"And just where do you think you are going?" He asked raising an eyebrow

"Just a little quiet walk in the gardens if my Lord permits it" said Legolas with a courtly bow. There was something in his eye, a sort of look. Dismissing it she piped up,

"I'm feeling much better My Lord" Elrond sighed and looking at Legolas he nodded.

"As you will… But no riding!!"

"Yes sir" Layorah said with a quirky half smile.

* * *

"Oh" gasped Layorah. "They're even more beautiful than they seemed from the balcony!"

"Yes. I rather like coming down here to." Legolas mused. Layorah stopped by a rose bush, breathing in the scent. She remembered the garden out the front of the farm… her farm. Benny had planted roses in any place that Maggie took her eye off for more than an hour. And they had been everywhere.

"Oh they're heavenly, could I pick some? Roses have a special meaning for me. Do you think Lord Elrond would mind? Or should I ask him first?"

"You may pick some. I will not mind" Startled she turned to see who had spoken. Behind the stood a tall blond elf robed in green.

"I am Lord Glorfindell. Lord Elrond gave me this patch to keep me occupied when I first came here. The Imladris elves are both strong and kind of heart. I love both the look and the smell of roses so I plant them everywhere I can find a space and I was glad of this patch. Somehow it felt like a part of home"

"I know what you mean… about the roses making you feel like you're home… my dad used to plant them all over the place." She smiled sadly. "Did you mean it when you said I could pick some?"

"Of course" Glorfindell said waving a hand in the direction of the nearest bush." They grow like wild flowers in the soil of Imladris." Layorahs' face light up with a smile, she bent down and picked a small bunch of roses. She just looked at them for a moment, then with a quirky smile, she poked one into Legolas' button hole and another into Glorfindells' then she stripped the thorns off a third one and poked it into the hair above her ear.

"Yours" She said pointing to Legolas "Is for saving me when you had no obligation to do. And yours" She pointed to Glorfindell "Is for being so nice and letting me have some roses."

"Come" Said Glorfindell "I heard that Beren is having some trouble with a bay in the stables and I was just on my way to help him, he is like a younger brother to me."

"I think it may be my horse that is the problem, so may I come with you?" Glorfindell looked at Legolas in question.

"We will finish our walk when she has seen to…"

"Araraug" She finished for him.

"How fitting" murmured Glorfindell.

* * *

The guard kept his eye trained on the girl. Looking for any trace of falsity or taint. She turned her head as the Lord Balrog Slayer approached and the calm eyes of the guard caught sight of the pointed ears. Could she be one of their own?? No not possible! Nevertheless he would report it to his Lord.

* * *

**Meekah: ok so it has been a bit longer than I thought**

**Legolas: ha-ha you owe me$20**

**Meekah: 'Suffs money into her bra' fine if you want it come and get it 'is smug'**

**Legolas: fine 'sticks hand in grabs a $20 and dashes off into the distance'**

**Meekah: 'is disgusted' errrm R&R ppls please. 'Is angry' be right back 'bolts off after the sound of maniacal laughter' WHAT DO YOU THINK UR DOOING THAT'S MY SKETCH BOOK! 'A distant scuffle is heard followed by a loud thwack and Meekah returns carrying a slightly dented sketch book' ok bye peeps waves**


	5. tylyli

**Meekah: Time to get sum more of this stuff up and i have finally found a beta**

**Legolas: one wich you desperatly need**

**Meekah: shaddup you**

**Legolas: im just saying..**

**Meekah: 'holds up sketch book'**

**Legolas: meep**

**AN: **_**italics **_**whispering,** **/ thought/ and the elvish used by layorah abd horse is not tolkiens but the elves can understand it. Im not shure where it came from but it is some form of elven speek and im using it for the language of layorahs people so i dont own this language ppl.**

**((her BETA inserts: XD. She's using Dungeon's and Dragons elvish. 'dies of laughter'. Like old elvish, dude.))**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. how many times do i have to tell you 'holds up rolling pin'**

**wtf where'd that come from 'blinks' meh **

In the stables 

Layorah spoke quietly as she approached the great bay, when she was close enough she stopped and put out her hand for the horse to sniff. A few tense moments passed as the stallion investigated the scent of this new person, she smelled different but she was definatly his _vodaes_. Legolas watched as Araraug nickered in recognition and allowed her entry into the box the elves had kept him in.

"_Hey boy, shar cali o shael iar sai? Y_ou can come closer, he won't bite." She beckoned Legolas and Glorfindell over

"_Ai tal vodi o, sher vaesar, ais o eilyrn, mystaeli aeli tal vel o thys ti?"_

"Why do you need permission to let someone else ride him?" Glorfindell asked.

"Because I am his _vodaes _and he chose me, tested me and bound me."

Araraug stretched out his neck and nuzzled Glorfindell as if to say 'I like this one, he's smart.'

_"Ai shor Glorfindell?"_

Araraug nodded his head up and down as though to agree. Legolas just continued to stand in shock, this was the demon horse and it hadn't bitten anyone yet. Glorfindell walked Araraug out of the box and carefully mounted bareback. Araraug turned his head towards his leg and fearing the worst, Glorfindell prepared to hit the floor but all the bay did was nose him back till he was practically lying on the horses back holding on to his mane.

"Just a light kick or he bolts. And whatever you do, don't let go."

"I know well how to ride lady" said Glorfindell tersely

"I am sorry my Lord. I am grateful that you are taking him out for me I am just afraid that he will try and throw you like he did me and my father whenever we rode."

"I will be fine"

"Si kyr cyr o" With that Glorfindell gave Araraug a light kick and shot off at top speed.

"... ahem. Shall we go for a walk then, my lady?"

"That's the first thing you've said since we got into the stables, my lord." Laughed Layorah

"I was somewhat surprised to see that creature let anyone near him. He hasn't since you arrived." Beren came out from the next stall. And looked out after Glorfindell,

"I had not fed him yet" He said sadly

"He will only need to be fed once in the morning and once at night, he is a thorourbred. He runs and burns energy when he can and when he can't it can build up and he can get sick if he eats too much"

The stable boy looked at her

"He is your horse then. What were you saying about Vodaes and him testing and binding you?"

"I have no idea, It just came into my head and I said it. It just seemed like it was what I was supposed to say."

"Perhaps an old memory" said Legolas

"perhaps…" she said softly." Shall we take that walk now?"

Layorah chose a nice tree and sat under it.

"So, Lady Layorah, How did you come to be in Middle Earth?"

And so the next few hours or so were spent exchanging stories. Layorah told Legolas of how she had been orphaned at the age of 14 and how she had wound up with Benny and Maggie. She told him of the accident and the way things had folded out. She talked until at last the topic came to the day of her arrival and it was all common knowledge. Suddenly, a beautiful blue and gold bird fluttered overhead and landed in the tree the pair was sitting under. As she looked up at the bird, a glint of sharp silver attracted Layorahs' attention...

"Now what could that be..?"

She stood up and quietly climbed the tree almost as though she were part of the tree she mad no noise,

"My lady what are you...?"

"Shhhhhhhh."

"_What are you doing?"_

At last she reached the bird and there in the nest, glinting in the sun, was her _tylyli _on its silver chain. Gently she reached out, careful not to disturb the bird, but before she could reach it the bird picked up the chain in its beak. Layorah flinched expecting it to fly away but the bird hopped closer and dropped the chain into her hand. Layorah was so surprised that she let go of the branch she had been holding onto.

Legolas, who was still standing under the tree looking up at Layorah didn't expect her to fall, but fall she did and she landed right on top of him. As the two untangled themselves a tall, handsome, dark haired elf walked past.

"Legolas is that you?"

"Of course it's me. Who else would it be?"

"I don't know. Estel is looking for you though, he says it's important."

"Alright, my lady I take my leave."

"Goodbye, my lord. Sorry I fell on you!"

Legolas just laughed and walked away.

"My lady, allow me to introduce myself. I am the Lord Erestor, Scribe and Advisor to lord Elrond of Imladris where you now reside."

He bowed slightly

"And I am Layorah, pleased to meet you." She said bowing back.

_Note to self: Erestor is important call him a lord._

"Um… Could you show me back to wherever it was that I was supposed to be staying? I have no idea where I am."

Erestor laughed.

"Gladly my Lady. First though, Lord Elrond requests your presence Tomorrow evening."

"I will find my way to him when the time comes." She smiled "though I cannot grantee I will get there on time today is the first time I have left the infirmary."

"Lord Elrond will send someone to show you to him when he is ready for you."

Erestor left her then at a strange door.

"This is where you will stay here from now on."

And so it was that Layorah entered a room flanked by guards and her shadow left her to report to his lord who would see her on the morrow.

_Vodaes-__ rider_

_Shar cali o shael iar sai__? - What have you been up to?_

_Ai tal vodi o, sher vaesar, ais o eilyrn, mystaeli aeli tal vel o thys ti__?- I can't ride you, but perhaps, if you allow, someone else can run you for me?_

_Ai shor__- you wish?_

_Si kyr cyr o__- the gods hold you_

_Tylyli__ - moonstone_


	6. VITAL INFO!

**INFO!!**

**For all those who are wondering!**

**Layorah is NOT! an elf. as yet i cannot tell you what she is as it would ruin the plotline,**

**All i can say is that she does not become vital fot the survival of middle earth, leggles and co become vital for the survival of HER world.**

**with that i will leave you waiting for the next chapter and go update on of my other stories.**

**Meekah Greenleaf signing off.**

**bye**

**'waves'**


	7. chapter six in which things are realised

**Meekah: I IS UPDATING PEOPLE!!!! HEAR IT AND READ!!!!**

**Legolas: 'winces' I dont think they heard you in Thailand**

**Meekah: oops 'takes a deep breath'**

**Legolas: nonono they heard you its ok**

**Meekah: good. OK i don't own it people so stop begging.**

* * *

Chapter six in wich things are realised.

* * *

Layorah sat on the balcony of the room she was staying in. Her thigh was throbbing, she was tired to the bone, but try as she might she couldn't sleep. She reached up to the stone now resting safely on her collar bone. It lighted at her touch and she drew comfort from the warmth it spread through her body, easing the ache in her thigh. The reason that she could not sleep was because every time she closed her eyes she saw the accident happening over and over again, and the faces of the people who saw that she had not shed a single tear. She had no idea how long she sat listning to the elves singing and brooding over what she had done before the accident but she suddenly noticed that the elves had stopped singing. The air seemed oddly silent and the night seemed lonely without a voice to fill it. Her mind drifted back to a night spent cooking with Maggie preparing for christmas dinner...

* * *

_Flashback

* * *

_

_Maggie sat heavily down in one of the old wooden chairs by the hearth, wiping sweat from her brow she sighed. _

_"well Lyyli I think were done. All that's left to do now is call the old man in and tell him to wash up for supper"_

_Layorah sat in the chair across from Maggie and grinned_

_" I say we wait and see how long it takes for him to smell it and come running"_

_Maggie chuckled merrily..._

_"you know... you remind me of Mary, the merchants daughter..." she said thoughtfully._

_"Mary the Merchants Daughter?" Layorah tilted her head in question. Maggie chuckled again._

_"No, no dear Mary from 'The Valiant Lady' "_

_Maggie straightned up and began to sing..._

_"It's of a brisk young lively lad_

_Came out of Gloucestershire,"_

* * *

_End flashback_

* * *

Maggie was always teaching her new folk songs. Having made up her mind Layorah straightned up and began her song.She sang in an even steady tone all the way through, if a little off key in many places. But they would never know for they had never heard the song, at least she hoped not.

"It's of a brisk young lively lad

Came out of Gloucestershire,

And all his full intention was

To court a lady fair.

Her eyes they shone like morning dew,

Her hair was fair to see;

She was grace,

In form and face,

And was fixed in modesty.

This couple was a-walking,

They loved each other well;

And someone heard them talking

And did her father tell,

And when her father came to know

And understand this thing,

Then said he

'From one like thee

I'll free my daughter in the spring!'

'Twas in the spring-time of the year

There was a press begun;

And all their full intention was

To press a farmer's son.

They pressed him, and sent him out

Far o'er the raging sea,

'where I'm sure

He will no more

Keep my daughter company!

In man's apparel then she did

Resolve to try her fate;

And in the good ship where he rid

She went as surgeon's mate.

Says she 'My soldier shall not be

Destroyed for want of care;

I will dress,

And I will bless,

Whatsoever I endure!

The twenty-first of August

There was a fight begun,

And foremost in the battle

They placed the farmer's son.

He there received a dreadful wound

That struck him in the thigh,

Every vein

Was filled with pain,

He got wounded dreadfully.

Into the surgeon's cabin

They did convey him straight,

Where, first of all the wounded men,

The pretty surgeon's mate

Most tenderly did dress his wound,

Which bitterly did smart;

Then said he

'Oh! one like thee

Once was mistress of my heart!

She went to the commander

And offered very fair:

'Forty or fifty guineas

Shall buy my love quite clear!

No money shall be wanted,

No longer tarry here!'

'Since 'tis so

Come, let's go!

To old England we will steer!'

She went unto her father's gate

And stood there for a while;

Said he 'The heavens bless you!

My own and lovely child!;'

Cried she 'Since I have found him,

And brought him safe to shore,

Our days we'll spend

In old England,

Never roam abroad no more!' "

As she finished the final note a single drop of her soul burnt a seering trail down her face... It finally hit the with full force, that she would never learn another folk song from Maggie, never pull a plough with old Bobby Bennys old grey mare, she would never sit to another Christmas dinner with the two old people whom had been her parents for so many years. The sobs wracked her entire body, she felt as though she were coughing up fire every time she breathed. Her head ached, her lungs cried for air and her lips trembled as she drew her legs up to her chest.

* * *

Layorah woke slowly to the sound of someone moving about the room. She sat up, rubbing her gritty eyes, her entire body ached and her head was throvving in time with her thigh. She reached up and gently took the Tylyli from around her neck and rested it in the palm of her hand. Instantly the stone shone with silver light and warmth spread through her body dispeling the aches from spending a night on the balcony. Relishing the new calm that touched her mind Layorah closed her eyes and sighed tiredly. A small intake of breath brought her back to her senses and she opened her eyes once more to see a young looking girl staring at the shining stone in her hand. Th older woman that stood behind her nudged her dently and murmered that it was rude to stare and that she should continue working.

" Hello" Said Layorah smiling.

" Mae govannen milady, how does the morning find you. Well i hope." said the woman in a stately manner

"I am well thankyou." Seeing that she would get no conversation from the woman she sat on the bed and crossed her legs.

"mae govannen milady" Said a small voice from behind her

" Hello" said Layorah turning to look at the younger girl " What does May Govanen mean?"

The girl giggled

"it is said mae govannen. It is how we say hello here in Imladris. It means well met."

"oh" Layorah scrunched up her face "thats a mouthful. In my language good morning is Kyr tysol" the girl smiled

"Kyr tysol..." said the girl as if testing the word. "my name is Menel, what is yours?" Layorah smiled

"I'm Layorah." she answered as she hooked the tylyli back around her neck. Again Menel's eyes were drawn to the stone...

"What is it?" she asked as she dusted off the bed side table

"In my language it is called a Tylyli but i think it means moonstone in English. It is the only link i have with my real parents."

Menel leaned in to hear the rest of the story. Something told Layorah that Menel was very much younger than the other elves in this place.

"when i was about seven..."

"Menel! Come! and stop pestering the Lady!" Barked the other woman

" Coming Alassea..." she called reluctantly

"Come visit me sometime Menel" called Layorah as Menel walked out the door

"I will. Thankyou Milady " She curtseyed as Alassea had done and left at a run to catch up to what Layorah assumed was her mentor.

* * *

So now she had slept, seen a garden, cryed and made three friends in Imladris. Things were going slowly but they were getting better. Bit by small bit.

* * *

**Meekah: well peeps its been forever but i have done it i have updated!!! YAY go me 'dances'**

**Legolas: 'snores'**

**Meekah: 'pushes him of chair and runs laughing hystarically'**

**Legolas: 'glares and bolts after her'**


End file.
